


Lorsqu'être à son compte n'est plus rentable

by magorna



Series: Nous servirons le mal [1]
Category: Flander's Company
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magorna/pseuds/magorna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avant d'appartenir à la Flander's, Hyppolite et Caleb fondirent la Légion du Chaos qui disparut suite à un incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorsqu'être à son compte n'est plus rentable

Pour des raisons inconnues, le combat avait dégénéré: comparée à ce que la Légion du Chaos avait fait, la mission n'avait rien de particulier; c'était une journée comme les autres, pour eux comme pour la Ligue Justice. L'affrontement aurait dû se passer normalement, pourtant il avait été des plus dévastateurs comme l'attestait la destruction de tous les immeubles sur un rayon de deux kilomètres et accessoirement les cadavres de la moitié des fondateurs de la Légion du Chaos.

Etrangement leur mort avait été un accident, un bâtiment avait été touché et s'était écroulé sur eux. Caleb et Hippolyte avaient pu s'enfuir mais les deux autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. C'était une mort provoquée par un dommage collatéral, Caleb appelait ça un dommage collatéral au carré, Hippolyte appelait ça de l'ironie.

Le combat s'était rapidement terminé après cela et les seuls encore présents sur les lieux étaient les deux super vilains restants, assis au milieu des gravas. Si on voulait être pragmatique, la mission était un succès, ils avaient récupéré le programme qu'ils étaient venus chercher, Caleb le tenait encore dans la main. Cependant, le programme devait servir pour un grand coup prévu la semaine prochaine or, pour l'exécution de ce dernier, leur présence à tous les quatre était indispensable.

«Je suppose que pour la semaine prochaine c'est foutu.»

Hippolyte ne releva même pas l'évidence aberrante que venait d'émettre son collègue, celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et continua:

«Et la Légion aussi.»

Cette fois-ci il tourna la tête vers Caleb, pas forcément contre mais demandant des explications.

-Je veux dire, on a perdu la moitié de nos effectifs. Bon ok, on pourrait engager quelqu'un pour les remplacer mais ce ne serait pas pareil et on ne peut continuer que tous les deux.

-C'est vrai qu'à deux cela fait ridicule, si on avait des pouvoirs complémentaires je dirais pas mais avec une diversité pareille il faut être au minimum quatre pour que cela ressemble à quelque chose.

Parfois, les considérations esthétiques d’Hippolyte lui échappaient un peu mais l'essentiel était qu'il était d'accord, la Légion du Chaos devait être dissoute.

-Alors c'est finit? demanda Hippolyte à contre cœur tout en donnant un coup de pied dans les débris qui les entouraient.

Sans répondre Caleb se leva pour partir, Hippolyte soupira avant de le suivre.

Ranger le QG ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, Caleb ramassait tous ses travaux et Hippolyte les accessoires qu'il n'avait pas emmenés. Quant aux affaires des deux autres, ils les brûlèrent, tout ce qu'ils ne prenaient pas devait disparaître. En principe Caleb aurait dû détruire également ses recherches mais il n'avait pas envie de détruire des mois de travail.

Quand ils eurent fini, le QG était vide si ce n'était leurs affaires entassés dans un coin, Caleb se tenait debout, prêt à partir, mais Hyppolite n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter les lieux assis à la table complètement affalé. Caleb attendit que l'autre se décide à bouger mais il perdit vite patience:

-C'est quoi le problème? Dans tous les cas si tu pouvais te morfondre tout en te déplaçant ça m'arrangerait, je ne veux pas passer la nuit ici.

Il s'attendait à ce que Hyppolite s'énerve, soit parce qu'il avait posé une question idiote, soit parce qu'il avait sous-entendu que la dissolution de la Légion n'était pas un problème. Etonnement Hyppolite resta calme, comme il l'avait étrangement été depuis la fin du combat, et répondit d'une voix apathique:

-Je me demandais juste ce que j'allais faire maintenant, je ne me sens pas de devenir super-vilain indépendant ou de reformer un groupe.

Caleb n'avait en effet pas pensé à cela, techniquement ils étaient au chômage et il fallait retrouver un travail, cela méritait qu'on s'attarde un peu sur la question. Ayant besoin de plus de caféine, il ressortit sa cafetière et la mit en route. Il regarda le café couler lentement, refusant de réfléchir avant qu'il ne soit prêt, quand la cafetière fut pleine, il se versa une tasse et après un temps d'arrêt en versa une seconde. Ce n'est qu'après avoir poser une des tasses devant Hyppolite et avoir bu une gorgée de la sienne, qu'il put tenter de chercher une réponse.

A la base il n'était pas un super-vilain, ses pouvoirs étaient dus à une overdose de café et il ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à la conquête du monde. A l'époque cela n'avait été qu'un moyen de découvrir jusqu'où ses nouveaux pouvoirs pouvaient aller tout en s'amusant un peu et puis il s'était laissé entraîner par les événements et y avait pris goût. A présent, il pouvait se consacrer pleinement à la science, son parcours scientifique était satisfaisant et il avait même eu son doctorat.

D'un autre côté sa place dans la Légion du Chaos lui avait permis de mener ses recherches comme il l'entendait, il n'avait personne à qui il devait des comptes, mis à part ses collègues qui avaient exigé qu'il ne fasse pas de dégâts permanents au QG. De plus cela lui avait permis d'obtenir tout les fonds nécessaires et il avait pu voler le reste, la création du réacteur atomique de poche aurait été impossible sinon. Faire ses recherches de manière plus conventionnelle ne lui accorderait pas la liberté dont il disposait en ce moment, sans compter qu'il devrait sûrement travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. Finalement, lui non plus n'avait pas hâte de retourner à la vie civile.

Le cas d’Hippolyte était pire, bien qu'ayant un parcours des plus impressionnants, il n'était spécialisé que dans un seul domaine. Autant Caleb savait que lui-même ne ferait pas ce boulot toute sa vie, autant pour Hyppolite la Légion avait été une vraie perspective de carrière.

Ils restèrent assis à leur table sans échanger un mot, ne bougeant que pour se resservir du café, Hippolyte à une fréquence moindre que celle de Caleb. Pas moyen de se concentrer correctement pour trouver un début de solution, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de ce qui parut des heures, Hippolyte se releva brusquement:

-Il y a près de vingt ans le système mis en place par Oswald Trueman révolutionnant les rapports super héros/super-vilains le transformant en un secteur économique comme les autres.

-Oui on le savait déjà et alors?

Hippolyte eu un mouvement d'agacement comme si la réponse était évidente.

-Et alors l'entreprise de Trueman est une boîte d'intérim de super-vilains.

En effet la réponse était évidente, c'était à se demander pourquoi cela ne leur était pas venu plus tôt. Devenir employé réglerait pas mal de leurs problèmes tout en leur laissant une marge de manœuvre suffisante. Cela donnerait le temps à Caleb de réfléchir à ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa carrière scientifique. Le soulagement lui donna la force de se lever et Hippolyte parut de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la soirée.

-Allez on y va.

-Deux minutes il y a un dernier truc à faire.

Caleb se dirigea vers la table de commande, appuya sur quelques boutons et, une fois un compte à rebours affiché, il attrapa rapidement sa cafetière et le reste de ses affaires.

-Maintenant on se casse en quatrième vitesse.

Il les téléporta directement à l'extérieur, quarante secondes plus tard ils entendirent une énorme explosion. Hippolyte se tourna vers Caleb et haussa un sourcil:

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en a fait un peu trop sur ce coup là?

-Eh c'est toi qui aime une bonne mise en scène et qu'est-ce qu'un QG sans un programme d'auto destruction?

Ils pressèrent le pas pour ne pas croiser les autorités qui commencèrent à arriver, quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés Hippolyte reprit la parole:

-Maintenant il y a plus qu'à décrocher un entretien d'embauche pour la Flander's.

**Author's Note:**

> En ce qui concerne la "Légion du Chaos" je tiens à préciser quelque petite chose pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (ceux qui connaissent peuvent sauter ce passage).
> 
> En allant sur le site officiel, je suis tombé sur les fiches des personnages et il y avait des informations que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu dans la série (à moins que j'ai été très inattentive). Sur la fiche d'Hyppolite et de Caleb, il est précisé qu'avant de rejoindre la Flander's ils fondèrent la Légion du Chaos avec deux autre acolytes, où ils affrontèrent à plusieurs reprises la Ligue Justice. Pour plus d'informations je vous conseille d'aller sur le site pour voir ces dites fiches.


End file.
